Choosing Love
by DarkBeauty2991
Summary: Dean is hunting with old friend Chelsey Verega OC . Just when he thinks he found the girl of his dreams, everything comes crashing down around him.


Chelsey grabbed onto Dean's hand as he led her into the dark hallway. She wasn't quite sure where he was taking her but she knew that she could trust him. Dean frequently looked back at her just to make sure she was doing okay. "We're almost there. I promise." He reassured her. Chelsey let out a sigh of relief. There was a high pitch screeching sound that made her cover her ears. Dean fired the gun into the air as if it was a warning shot to whatever caused the horrid sound. Chelsey looked up at Dean. He had a total straight expression. She loved him and they both knew it. He wasn't the commitment type. He didn't want to admit it but that was only because he was scared that if he did fall in love with her, that he would lose her like he lost Mary. Chelsey could tell that something was wrong. She stepped in front of him and stroked the side of his face. "You know you can tell me anything, Dean." She smiled. He had to smile back at her. Chelsey hugged him. She knew what it was like to lose someone that you loved. "Thank you." Dean whispered before carrying on thru the hallway. Chelsey remained squeezing his hand. Dean smiled. It was finally good to know that there was one girl out there that cared about you. Chelsey flicked on her flashlight when the light from the doorway faded. She handed it over to Dean since he was ahead of her. Whenever she was around him she felt safe, like he was her guardian angel. She loved to be with him. Dean sharply turned the corner and pulled out the Cult. Chelsey stayed behind for a moment before glancing at the dead demon that was newly sprung across the dirty concrete. "There are probably more of them out here. They travel in packs." Dean warned. Chelsey felt her heart skip a beat when she saw one pop up behind him. She instantly kicked it perfectly in the center of its head and managed to knock it off. Her eyes widened as she saw the blood ooze out of the creatures decapitated body. Dean raised his eyebrows when he saw what she had done. "Well done." He smiled at her. He was beginning to like her more and more every time she did something outrageous like that. But he knew that they should never be together. Chelsey took the lead and ran thru the hall trying to avoid any more of those hideous creatures. They had dark green scales with huge talons and starring red eyes. She felt slightly intimidated by these creatures. Dean scared her when he suddenly popped out from the dark shadows. Chelsey rolled her eyes when she saw his cheesy smile. "Did I frighten you?" he teased. "Nope. That didn't even faze me." Chelsey shot back. Dean was slightly amazed from her attitude. She was one of the only girls that didn't let him win. "Why do you like hunting so much anyways?" Dean looked around at the floor. Chelsey laughed. "Is that another one of your sexist jokes?" she took the role of teasing. "No. I was just wondering." Dean tried to appear like he really didn't care. There was something about Chelsey that kept Dean coming back for more. Whether it was her piercing blue eyes or her long wispy brown hair, the world would never know. They were obviously crazy about each other which made it pointless to have crushes. There was one thing that they defiantly did not have in common, Chelsey wasn't a 20 something demon hunter that drove around in a vintage car. She was 21 and she drove a 2008 Lotus Elise. She liked to flash it in Dean's face that her car was newer than his. He really didn't seem to mind. Nothing could get in between him and his '67. At least not yet. Chelsey began to see the light at the end of the other side of the tunnel. She had no idea what was to come when she reached the light. Dean stepped in front of her to show that he wanted to be protective. That made her smile. She had always wanted a sweet and protective guy. Chelsey and Dean had known each other since the summer of 1998. Bobby Singer had introduced them to a long hot and romantic summer. Then Chelsey realized that they would make better hunting partners than being in a relationship. But it was only 6 years later when she ended that conspiracy. She had liked him since 2004 and she wanted to prove to him that she made a mistake of deciding that without seeming desperate.


End file.
